Modern display systems typically include multiple components that may each contribute optically to a display output. Product development for some display systems often includes displaying a final output of several working prototypes. The process of designing and building working prototypes, however, may include the production, installation, and calibration of expensive display system components that are often time-consuming to produce. Moreover, product development for some display systems may involve several iterations of designing, building, and fine-tuning multiple working prototypes before a desired display quality is achieved. In many cases, the failed iterations may increase the cost and time to produce a commercial product.